


Honeymoon

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/You
Kudos: 9





	Honeymoon

“What are you doing out here? It’s so early.”   
She smiles at the sound of his voice, but doesnt turn around to face him. Her eyes taking in the view of the ocean they have. “Couldn’t sleep.”   
He wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. “You want to talk about it?”   
“I just never thought I’d be here. Married, on a honeymoon in Hawaii of all places.”   
“You’re the one who chose Hawaii.”   
“I know. I know.” She laughs, turning in his arms to face him. “I just really never thought I’d be married and happy.”   
He sighs, pulling her closer to him. Letting her burrow in his chest. “Neither did I.”

They both stand there for a moment taking in the ocean air and each other. He wondered if the reason she hadn’t been able to sleep and started thinking about how weird it was that they were married was due to the fact that they’re honeymoon was coming to a close in a few hours. That they’ll have to return to LA, return to the internet that they had disconnected from for two weeks. 

“I never thought I’d have this, but I’m so happy I do. I’m so unbelievably happy that I’m married to you and I get to have this.” He tells her, later when they’re back in bed. Trying to ignore the clock running out on their time away from everyone else.  
She smiles, pressing a kiss to his hand that she’s holding. “I’m glad I have this. I have you.”   
Colson’s heart aches at how she puts it. At the double meaning to her words. At the words that had been in her wedding vows that no one else really understood. “Fuck, I don’t want to go back.”   
She laughs. “Yes, you do. You want to go back. You want to be in the studio and then after your done climb into our bed.”   
“Are you in our bed?”   
“Aren’t I always when you get done in the studio?”   
“Yes, you’ve always been waiting for me in our bed.”   
“And I’ll continue to be. Besides just because we aren’t on our honeymoon anymore, doesn’t mean we can’t be in the honeymoon phase.”   
“I don’t think we ever really left that phase.”   
“No, we didn’t.”


End file.
